


A Sparkling's game interrupted

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus comes home...





	1. What the?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus comes home...


	2. What the???!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Bumblebee are caught playing!


	3. He started it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet had so blame someone!


	4. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet have a developed a strong bond with Bumblebee.


	5. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet have no choice but to leave Baby Bumblebee with someone besides themselves.


End file.
